You Are The Only Exception
by XxRawrForeverxX
Summary: "I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving, In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream" - Paramore; My first ever song fic, MarioXPeach


** The song if you hear it, makes the fanfic Ten times better, not like it wasn't. Just type on youtube, "Paramore - The only Exception" :-) Song belongs to Paramore! Please listen to it if you are going to read the fanfic! Thank you! :-]  
**

**_When I was younger_**

**_I saw my daddy cry_**

**_ And curse at the wind _**

**_He broke his own heart_**

**_ And I watched _**

**_As he tried to reassemble it_**

I remember when I was about Four or five... Being the Tiny Princess of the mushroom kingdom might have been hard for some, but I never made any real Decisions... But I still remembered when I looked to My father, who would always sit out on the balcony, and cry about his forced marriage... Why would he put me to the same fate? My whole life to be planned? Why? If he thought it was so horrible, why would he put me through the same torture? Why? Thats all I wanted to know...

**_And my momma swore_**

**_ that She would never let herself forget_**

**_ And that was the day_**

**_ that I promised I'd never sing of love _**

**_If it does not exist_**

I knew my mom wouldn't forget his decision, and was as against it as I was... It was true pain... Stupid, Pain. Why didn't she care? I also wondered. She'd tell me that she'd always remember the day I met my husband. He wasn't a real nice boy to me, or my family. I had to marry a prince... I remember walking into her room while I heard her cry to herself. "Mother?" I remembered asking, as she turned around, and always gave me the same answer; "It's okay, Honey." As if she knew I was going to ask what her troubles where... Then I remember one time, I asked something new. "Why do I have to marry That Boy? I don't want to... I'm Only Seven." I remember she chuckled with a tear, and replied, "Honey, Not now... You'll marry him later in life..." I scowled at the thought...Never on my life would I want to...

**_But darling,_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_ You, are, the only exception_**

**_ You, are, the only exception_**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

When I reached the age of thirteen, I oh so remember one of the best days of my life. I ran from the meeting place, where I was to reunite with my Prince .'Never... Never... This is so wrong...' I told myself as I realized how horrible my family and kingdom would feel if I ran away from one of my duties... To marry a prince... I remember I ran- No, Sprinted to the forest, and made my way passed... I remember Me dashing into another town, I was so uncertain of. Tired, Hungry, and Alone, I plopped down and Wept. 'What Have I done?' I asked myself. I felt so horrible now... "Miss?" I heard a voice. My head shot up, and a boy about my age stood. I think he saw my red eyes, because the compassion on his face grew, as he knelt down, looked into them as questioned, "Are you okay, Miss?" I sniffled, as I looked down. "Yes, I'm okay..." I said. I knew he didn't believe me. He looked away to another boy, who looked almost identical to him, only instead of red, he wore green. I then remembered how I felt when I heard my mother give me the same excuse. I quickly grabbed the boys arm, and I felt hot tears form in my crystal blue eyes as I choked, "I'm... I'm not okay...". I couldn't tell If when he sat beside me, it was because I had such a grip on him, or if he cared, and wanted to hear my story... But I still told Him. And his Brother, Whom had come running when The boy in red sat by my side.

After they listened, Mario's eyes where as big as saucers. "Here's what I beileve you Need to do...Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of a babe, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, "that's her. Not the guy now! He sounds like a Jerk!"

I sighed. "You don't know the half of it.."

**_Maybe I know,_**

**_ somewhere Deep in my soul_**

**_ That love never lasts_**

**_ And we've got to find other ways_**

**_ To make it alone _**

**_Keep a straight face_**

I was now seventeen... Mario, The boy in red, AND His Brother, Luigi, Became my New best friends. I of course went back to the castle , and officially met my future husband. I really dispised the whole hour or two we where together. I couldn't wait untill it ws over, so I could be with my true friends. Not my Fake Fiance... I remembered, He leaned into Kiss me, but I rejected. I felt somewhat cruel to do so, But it was insticts. I couldn't kiss him... even though we where getting married in four hours.

_**And I've always lived**_

_** like this Keeping a comfortable,distance**_

_** And up until now **_

_**I had sworn to myself that I'm Content with loneliness**_

"Mario!" I shouted to the teen, whom was carrying a heavy peice of pipe. He laughed and gave me a hug, after he and his brother set down the heavy pipe. "I wanted to invite you too to my wedding this afternoon..." I said, Trying not to smile at the way he wore his cap backwards when he was doing his work. or how his adorable eyes, which glisetened something beautiful into mine. His face went into somewhat of an frusturated position. I looked to the floor, as I shuffled my feet. "I thought you wern't marrying him?" I Heard Luigi Say, walking up to me. Mario still looked to the floor, only his face, turned completely sour. I saw a look in Luigi's eyes as he looked to his brother, as If to only be saying the words, "Im so sorry, but look what the hell She did to ruin your plans?" I felt a little bad, now. I Thought I sounded awful, invinting him to MY wedding when I could tell he obvously liked me... or did he? I haden't a clue. Mario clenched his teath and walked off into the distance,and kick a rock, and he gripped his hair between his fingers and stand completly still for abouttwo seconds. A tear formed in my Eye, but I didn't understand why. "Luigi, why is he so do"-

"He was going to propose to you..." Luigi smirked, looking to me with such a look of annoyance, It almost burnt a hole in m heart. Why must a ninteen year old go through this pain? Why? I looked at the invintation in my had, as I squeezed it. A tear slipped out of my eye... I couldn't see it? How? I still had to leave, and get ready.

**_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_**

I walked back to the castle, as My parents had such a wondeful expressons on both of their faces. I still had my look of sadness on my face. As I walked in, their faces changed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my dad just shrug, and Close the doors after me.

**_Well, You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

The Makeup I had to admit was crazy. "Please, Toadatte, enough with the Makeup... I dont want to impress him..." I said, making her set down the lipsitck he was globbing to my face. "And why is that dear?" She asked, full of concern. "I dont want to marry him..." I choked. I felt tears, but I couldnt cry. not now. heard her sigh as She whiped off a bit. "Trust me. If you really didn't want to marry him, You wouldnt... Your Princess Peach... You are noble... not someone who takes orders. YOU are the Princess...Not your Mother or father. You'd Be the only Acception, dear."

**_I've got a tight grip on reality_**

**_ But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here_**

**_ I know you're leaving In the morning,_**

**_ when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof _**

**_it's not a dream_**

I stared at myself in the Mirror, as I looked at myself. My wedding gown was White, as was it simple, I still felt like I was looking at a monster. Why? I stll hadent found that out yet. I was the Princess. The one of myself. I should be able to make decisions... Why must it end this way? Why? "Honey, Its time." I heard my mother call. I let out a sigh, as I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I found myself walking down the isle, witha blank expression on my face. I was trying to hold back tears. I focused on Fredrick, My soon to be husband. (A/N: Idk why his name is Fred. Haha, an OC!)  
I took a step up onto the Altar, as I looked into the crowd. There he was... Mario, Luciano Mario... There he was. He sat and as he saw me smile to him, the smile on his face couldn't have gotten any bigger.

**_Ohh-_**  
**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception-_**

I saw him laugh, as I did so too. "Peach Dear, What are you smiling so greatly at out there?" I heard Fredrick call. I turned to him, as I stuttered a bit. "Nothing... Just somthing great." I giggled, trying to keep a strait face. He chuckled quite unapealingy, wrapping his arms around me. I scowled at this gesture, but didn't push away... My kingdom would know I truely wasnt in love with Fredrick. I turned to see Mario, close his eyes in a disaproving hurt way. My heart sank. Why do I feel this way about him? What was this emotion? What was it? It finnally hit me. My eyes grew so wide, as realization hit me. Mario Scowled and got up and walked quickly to the exit. Luigi looked back before following. I pushed Fredrick back, as he was beging to kiss my neck. He gasped, as did everyone there, as I dashed from the altar, me being a poor ninteen year old girl, runningfrom my so called pince charming. You know what I say to that? Screw prince charming. My High heals almost fell off my feet as I ran. I saw him look back, as he caught me in his arms, and helped me up. "You Okay?" This time I would be telling the truth. In his arms, I was, I knew it, He was the one. My true King. My true Prince. "Never Been Better." I giggled, As we both leaned into a Kiss, which seemed to last a lifetime.

**_You, are, the only exception_**

**_ You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception _**

**_You, are, the only exception_**

_**And I'm on my way to believing **_

_**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing**_

**Thank's So much For reading! This is my second Fan-Fic, But It Seems like only My first! Please feel free to comment, or review! I hope You enjoyed it! :-]**_**  
**_


End file.
